A Monchele Love StoryFrom The First Kiss
by Gleezzz
Summary: Monchele fall in love.
1. Chapter 2

A Monchele Love-From The First Kiss

Chapter 2

~Cory.~

I had this weird feeling in my stomach after Lea and I kissed.

"Hey, man!" Mark says, running up to me. I'm leaning on the door of my trailer, facing the Paramount Studios car park.

I look up. "What is it?"

"_What is it!"_ says Mark, frowning. "Why'd you rush out? It was going so well! That scene had so much passion and it was...so intense!"

"Yea, thanks," I say.

Mark places a hand roughly on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're fine?"

I nod. "Yes...yes, I'm positive."

"Alright..." Mark says, shrugging. "Well if you're fine, then can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I reply.

"D-Do you think I should ask out Naya?"

"Isn't she dating that guy from the recording studio?" I ask.

"Nope!" Mark says, smiling. "She broke up with him a few days ago."

"Oh...okay," I say, nodding. "Well, I say go for it, dude!"

"Really?"

"Yea, of course," I say. "Just not soon, wait a couple of days and try to flirt a bit more with her, so she suspects that you like her."

"Cool, thanks, man," he says.

"No problem," I say.

Mark glances behind me and frowns. "Incoming, Lea" he says, sighing. "I'll go."

"No, wait!" I say, but he's already gone.

A few moments later, Lea stands in front of me, panting.

"What the hell was that, Cory!" Lea says, hitting me hard on the arm.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"Why did you run off like that?" Lea asks, slowly getting her breath back.

"I thought I was going to be sick." That's partly true.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I shoot back. "I think I might go home."

"We still have two hours of shooting and we have to finish this scene," explains Lea.

"Well, I don't feel well," I answer, sharply. I uncross my arms and sigh. "I need to think about something...something important."

"What is it?" Lea says, frowning.

"I'm not sure," I reply.

"You don't know what you going to think about?" Lea says, chuckling.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know, but I can't tell you."

"Fine," says Lea, frowning again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lea walks away and I make my way to my car.

~0~

When I get home, my roommates-Hamish and Jason-won't stop asking me what's wrong.

"Nothing," I reply every time. "I'm just tired."

Finally, after fifteen minutes of persuading, they buy it and I go up to my room upstairs and lie down. In five minutes, I'm asleep.

That was the first I dreamt of Lea Michele.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it :) Any ideas? **

**-Millie xoxo **


	2. Chapter 3

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Three

~Lea.~

The next day, as soon as Cory arrives at Paramount Studios, I rush up to him.

"What happened yesterday, Cor?" I say, worried.

"What?" Cory says. I know he's trying his trying his best to act like nothing happened, but he's not doing a very good job. "Nothing happened yesterday...why, is there something I should know?"

"No," I say, sighing. Sometimes people can be so frustrating. "Is there something I should know?"

"No..." he answers, shrugging. "Well, Mark is thinking about asking Naya out, but that isn't very important."

"What!" I explode. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I only found out yesterday afternoon!" Cory says, defending himself. "Sorry."

"I have to go tell Dianna," I say, quickly walking off.

"Why?" I hear him call after me.

When I finally find Di talking to Amber, I'm panting and I still can't believe the news I've just heard.

"Di...D-Di," I say, clinging on to her arm.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Amber says, frowning.

"Noth...nothing," I say, getting my breath back slowly. "Dianna...I need to talk...t-to you!"

"I'll go," Amber says, laughing as she walks away.

"What is it?" asks Di calmly.

"Mark...he's gonna-" I try saying.

"What is it about Mark?" she says, frowning.

"Naya...and M-Mark," I croak.

"Oh my god! What is it?" Dianna almost shouts, impatiently.

"Mark is gonna ask out Naya!" I say, finally getting my breath back.

"WHAT!" Di screams.

Kevin, Heather, Amber and most of the crew look towards us.

I pull Dianna into a hug as her eyes fill with tears. "I'm so sorry, hon."

~Cory.~

I haven't stopped thinking about Lea since last night when I dreamt of her. I dreamt that we were married and we had twin girls, Lola and Taylah, and a boy, Alex. I was the happiest man in the world and I loved every single part of my life. This morning, I woke up wondering what the hell that dream meant.

"Do you think I have feelings for her?" I ask my brother that night on the phone. I have told him all about it and he said he has no idea what I should do.

"Dude, I don't know!" Sean says again.

"C'mon!" I exclaim.

"Alright, alright, you really wanna know what I think?" he asks.

"YES!" I shout.

"Well, I think you have really deep feelings for this Lea girl! You're obviously in love with her if you're dreaming your future with her," he admits.

"Woah," I say. "Okay, I regret calling you, now."

"Look, you asked for the truth and only the truth," answers Sean.

"Fine...but...a-are you sure?" I say, a bit worried. "I mean, even if that's true and I do like her, she's dating another guy and there's no way I'd even have a chance. She's in love with that stupid Theo guy and there isn't anything I can do!"

"So you now you care about who she dates?"

"No!" I snap. I finally realise it before I hang up. "Okay, I have feelings for Lea Michele."

Do you guys have any ideas for the next few episodes? Hope you liked it ;) Next one will be up soon!

-Millie xoxo


	3. Chapter 4

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Four 

~Dianna.~

That night, I can't sleep. The thought that Mark is going to ask out Naya and the possibility that she will say yes has kept me awake. I was incredibly tired and had no idea what I was doing when I did this next stupid thing. I didn't think it would matter if I did it or not. Let's just say, I'll always hate myself for it...

THE NEXT MORNING

I walk into work with my head down, avoiding eye contact with everybody, especially him. When I find Lea flipping through a magazine and gazing dreamily at Cory while Zach Woodlee-the dance teacher-helps Cory with some dance moves, I run up to her.

"Lea!" I shout. It takes my best friend a minute to snap back into reality and see that I'm standing in front of her, my hands on my hips. "Lea!"

"Mmm?" she says, frowning. "Hey, Di! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," I reply.

I pull her over to the corner of the dance hall and we sit down.

"So, I couldn't get to sleep last night because of what you told me about Mark and Naya," I explain. "And I was super tired and didn't know how stupid I was being and how this would affect my life and my friendship with him...but...I kinda...uh, called Mark."

"What!" shouts Lea, making people look and raising her eyebrows.

"Shh!" I say.

"Sorry," she apologises. "Continue."

"Well, as I was saying, I called Mark and I told him...I liked him...actually loved him," I say, sighing.

At this, Lea spits out her water, all over my track pants!

"Lea!" I shriek.

"Sorry," says Lea. "I'm sorry, Di...but that's so...RIDICULOUS!"

"I know, I know, Lee, but I was really tired and I had no idea what the hell I was doing," I repeat.

~Kevin.~

Cory texts me at lunch time, telling me to come to his trailer because he has secret he needs to tell me that no one else knows.

"Hey, man, what's up?" I say, sitting down across from Cory in his trailer and closing the door behind me.

Cory leans forward, putting his elbows on his knees and intertwining his fingers with his other fingers.

"I have a very big secret to tell you, Kev, it's so massive and I would tell Mark, but I feel like I can trust you more," Cor explains.

"Yes, you can," I agree, nodding. "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, thanks, man," he says.

"Alright, so what is it?" I ask, excited inside.

Cory hesitates before he responds. "I like Lea."

"Yea, I like her too, she's pretty cool, hey?" I say.

"No, no..." sighs Cory. "I like, like her...as in I have feelings for her."

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Cor asks, his eyebrows raised.

"Promise," I say, nodding. I'm still so shocked.

**Hope everyone liked it :) The next one will be up soon! 3**

**-Millie xoxo**


	4. Chapter 5

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Five

~Cory.~

"Promise," Kevin says, nodding.

"Oh my god!" I hear a voice from the door.

I look up. Dianna is standing in the doorway of my trailer. I didn't even hear her come in. Her eyes look tired and shocked, her mouth hanging open.

"Dianna!" I say, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you two because we're recording Somebody To Love now!" Di exclaims. "I can't believe you have feelings for Lea!"

"I can't believe you heard!" shoots back Kevin, standing up and turning around.

"I have to go tell someone," she says, turning around.

"Wait!" I say, catching the door before she fully closes it.

"What do you want?" Di says. She has angry look in her eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I shout.

"Why didn't you tell Lea before?" asks Di, glaring at me.

"I only realised last night," I say.

Dianna sighs. "Fine...I'll _try_ to keep it a secret, but if Amber, Lea, Jenna or Chris somehow find out, it's not my fault."

"No, no, no, please don't anyone _especially_ Lea!" I plead.

"I'll try my hardest," Di says. Then she closes the door and walks away, leaving me mad as ever.

~Lea.~

"They're coming," Dianna reports to Ryan Murphy when she comes back from Cory's trailer.

Di sits beside me, with Matthew Morrison on her other side. She turns me and smiles.

"What?" I say, frowning. "Do you know something?"

"I might," she answers.

"What? What is it!" I ask, urgently.

"I can't tell you!" Di refuses. "Don't worry, you'll get it out of me sometime...it is VERY secret, though. I think you'll like it...in fact, I'm positive."

I lean back in my chair, smiling. "Okay...that makes me feel a lot better."

Dianna laughs.

Cory and Kevin enter the room then. Cor has a strange look on his face and his glare to Dianna is icy.

~0~

"Okay, I can't hold it in anymore!" Dianna shouts, scaring me out of my skin. She's just burst through the door of my trailer, looking incredibly exhausted and panting heavily.

"What?" I say, jumping up and knocking my magazine to the floor. "Can't hold what in anymore?"

"The secret!" Di replies, excitedly jumping up and down on the spot. "I have to tell you now!"

"Oh...okay." I'm very confused at this moment, but also eager at the same time. "Go ahead!"

"Alright..." Dianna takes a deep breath. "Are you sure you're ready? It's pretty big news."

"Yes, yes, of course," I hold my breath.

"Okay...so I accidentally walked in on Cory and Kevin having a secret conversation," Di says.

"That's it!" I say, disappointed.

"No, no!" my best friend replies. "Don't you wanna know what the conversation was about?"

"Oh, yea, sorry," I say, chuckling. "Yes, I do! What was their conversation about?"

Dianna hesitates. "Cory has feelings for you."

**Next one will be up soon! Hope you liked it 3 Does anybody have any ideas? ;) **

**-Millie xoxo**


	5. Chapter 6

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Six

~Lea.~

My mouth hangs open for at least a minute while Dianna's news sinks in.

"I-I'm sorry?" I say. My voice is croaky from lack of saliva.

Dianna looks at her feet.

"What?" I say again.

Dianna still doesn't answer.

"Are you being serious?" I yell.

"Yes!" Di says. "I'm totally telling the truth, I swear...I heard the whole conversation!"

I sigh, holding out my arms as if I'm going to fall. "I need to sit down."

"Oh, yea," Dianna helps me find the closest chair and stands back a few steps.

"If you're joking, I'll kill you," I say.

Dianna giggles. "I'm not joking, I promise."

"Wow...so he really likes me?" I ask.

"I know it's not very believable...but yea, he really does, Lee, and I think you should tell him how you feel about him," my best friend explains.

"No...No, I can't!" I demand. "At least not yet."

"Maybe you're right," admits Di. "Cory did say that he only realised last night that he had feelings for you...I mean, maybe it's too early."

"Yea, I think it is," I say, brushing a wisp of brown hair out of my eyes and settling back into the chair.

"Do you want me to go?" Di asks, officially uncomfortable.

"Yes, please," I reply, trying my hardest to smile.

Dianna nods. She walks over to me, placing her hand gently on top of mine. "Tell him whenever you want to."

As she's walking out the door, I quickly ask her: "Does anyone else know?"

She smiles before shaking her head. "No, just Kevin and I...and now you. So, maybe just keep it a secret?"

I nod. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

Then she's gone and everything that has happened to me in the last ten minutes is now an ever-lasting memory.

~0~

I don't speak to Cory for the rest of the day. I try to avoid him as much as I can, and I also try to hang out with Dianna most of the time because I know Cory will keep away from her.

It's pouring down rain at nine thirty when I finally make my way to my car. I've been sitting in my trailer for the past hour and a half thinking about Cory. Just Cory. I wanted so badly to go up to him, hug him, kiss him and tell him I loved him when we said goodbye tonight, but I couldn't.

_I'm with Theo. _I have to keep reminding myself this. It would be so terrible if I told Theo about my feelings for Cory. How would he react? Would he kick me out? Shout? Tell me that he never wanted to see me again? Insult me until I cry? What if he took it well? What would happen if he told me that he never loved me and that he was just faking it the-

"Lea!" I hear a voice call behind me as I'm opening my car door, distracting me from my thoughts.

I turn around. There he is. Cory.

My heart skips a beat and I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Oh my god," I whisper under my breath. I could barely hear him over the rain. It's bucketing down, but I don't care.

Cory starts running towards me. I don't move, though.

Cory says something when he reaches me.

"What?" I ask. I can't hear him; the rain is so noisy.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"Hi!" I shout back. "I thought everyone was gone."

"Me too," replies Cory.

"Why did you come here?" I ask.

Cory wipes a bit of soaked hair out of my eyes.

"To do this," he whispers.

Cory brings his other hand up to my face, holding it tenderly. He leans his head down slowly, and I start feeling his breath on my lips.

BAM! Romance. Love. Passion. Care. Thought. Truth. It's the most wonderful kiss I've ever had. I swing my arms up around Cory's neck, pulling him closer. One if his hands stay on my face and the other slides around and hugs my back. I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth and swirling it around with his.

After a few minutes, we pull away and I stand there shaking in his arms.

I bring my hands down and push on his chest, shoving him away from me.

"No!" I say. "We can't do this, Cory! I'm with Theo...I'll see you tomorrow."

I get in my car, shutting the door after I'm in.

**Hope you liked it! Any ideas? Next one will be up soon 3**

**-Millie xoxo**


	6. Chapter 7

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Seven

~Lea.~

_Lea, please talk to me. _

_Lee, I'm so sorry!_

_I know I shouldn't have kissed you, but I had to. _

_Please don't be mad at me. _

_Will you talk to me tomorrow?_

Cory has been texting me all night. At about twelve thirty, he actually tried calling. Luckily, Theo was asleep in our bedroom while I watched some TV in the living room, waiting for him to stop texting and trying to call. I tried to turn my phone off or at least put it on silent, but it's started being a bitch and wouldn't work!

It's now a quarter to two and I'm sitting in the lounge room in my pyjamas, crying, with the television on mute and my silent phone sitting next to me. I think he's done. But I don't want to miss another text. I pick up my phone and look through the thousands of messages he's sent. I'm about to reply, when I hear a knock on the door.

~Cory.~

I take a deep breath before I knock quietly on Lea's door. I know Theo will be there, but I don't care.

"Please answer it, please answer it, please answer it," I whisper to myself, praying that the door will open.

The door slowly swings open and I see Lea there. Tears are streaming down her face, her hair is a mess and she looks exhausted and I suddenly feel horrible.

When Lea sees me, she starts wiping away her tears. "I don't want to speak to you," she says, scowling. Lea begins to close the door, but I swiftly stop it with my hand.

"Well I want to speak to _you_," I say.

Lea sighs. She glances behind her and then steps toward me, closing the door behind her.

"If Theo founds out that we're out here, he'll kill us both," she says, sniffling.

"I won't let that happen," I reply.

Lea rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we take a walk?" I ask.

"I'm in my pyjamas!" she says, raising her eyebrows.

"It's almost two in the morning," I answer. "No one will be out."

Lea sighs. "Fine, but we have to be quick; I don't want Theo waking up without me."

I nod. "Come on."

~0~

Lea and I walk out of the lobby of her hotel and turn left, start walking down the empty street.

"Told you no one out here," I say, smiling.

Lea smiles. "Whatever!"

I laugh.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"That kiss was..." I trail off. "Interesting."

"Yea...tell me again why you kissed me?" Lea says in an angry tone.

"Look, I didn't know what else to do!" I reply, looking at her and shrugging.

"Well you could've done something else!"

"Like what?" I ask, frowning. "What would you have done?"

"I dunno..." replies Lea, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, seriously, if you had feelings for me-" I start.

"I do have feelings for you," Lea cuts in.

We both stop walking at the same time. Her words hang in the air, but for some reason, they seem trustworthy.

"Excuse me?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "You have feelings for me?"

Lea looks at her feet. "Um...no."

"But you just said that you did!"

"Well, I-I...I lied," she tries to cover up.

"I can't believe you have feelings for me too!" I exclaim. "This is so perfect, now!"

"No, no, it isn't, Cory," Lea says. "It's not perfect."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I like you, yes, I like you a lot...but I'm still in love with Theo."

"No, no, that's all in your head," I say, stepping towards her and taking her hands in mine.

She tries to pull them away, but I hold on to them tightly.

"Of course it isn't, Cory!" she shouts, getting her hands out from my mine and crossing her arms over her chest. "I've loved Theo for a long time and you can't just turn up here at two in the morning telling me I don't!"

"Sorry," I shrug. "But how can you love someone if you have feelings for someone else?"

"It's possible," she replies staring at the ground.

I start walking again and she eventually follows me.

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"No, Cory, no, we can't!" Lea says furiously. "We have to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" I say, turning to her. "I really like you and you don't feel the same way, so..."

"Yes, I do feel the same way!" she responds, demandingly glaring at me from under her long, dark eyelashes.

"Clearly you don't if you still want to be with that douche bag!" I shoot.

"He's not a douche bag, Cory! And I do feel the same way, but I like Theo more," she explains.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being about this," I say.

I feel rain falling on my hair and look around, seeing that it's started to sprinkle.

Lea sighs. "I'm not being selfish; I'm accepting my love for the guy I live with and trying not to ruin it."

"Well, _sorry_ for so-called ruining your relationship with the guy I hate!" I shout. "He's such a dick, don't you see that?"

"Shut up, Cory! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lea screams. Tears start to fall down her cheeks, but I'm not done fighting.

"Why are you even with that stupid guy! Why can't you accept your feelings for me, instead of your love for him?"

"Because my love for him is stronger!"

"Well, that's not what you thought last night!"

"What!" yells Lea. "_You _kissed _me!_"

"But you didn't stop it! You kissed me back, and you didn't pull away!"

Lea gasps, wiping away more tears.

"I hate you!" Lea cries before running off and disappearing back into the hotel.

~Lea.~

It's about two thirty in the morning when I wake up. Only about twenty minutes of sleep and it wasn't even pleasant. I had a huge nightmare that Theo and I had a big fight and then he started abusing me and then I woke up, realising that wouldn't be possible because Theo is such a nice guy...obviously Cory doesn't think so.

I fell asleep on the couch while thinking about how mean Cory was and how I've never ever had as big a fight as that.

I suddenly hear a soft knock on the door and an almost silent voice says my name.

I walk to the door, a tear falling down my cheek as I slightly smile.

When I open the door, I'm so glad to see him standing there.

"Hi," Cory says.

"Hi."

I lean up as Cory leans down, folding my arms around his broad back, pulling him close to me. Cor winds his strong arms around me, holding me tight.

**Naww 3 Monchele is so cute! How did you guys like it? Does anyone have any ideas at all? Next one will be up soon ;)**

**-Millie xoxo**


	7. Chapter 1

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 1

~Lea.~

This is it. I feel like I should just come out and tell him I like him...but I can't. I really like Theo too and it would just get way too complicated. Ryan calls out me and Cory's names and tells us to be ready in 5 minutes.

I ran as quickly as I can to Dianna's trailer, shutting the door behind me and leaning on it when I'm inside.

"D-Di?" I say, trying to catch my breath. "Are...you..h-here?"

Dianna walks out of the bathroom. She squeals when she sees me.

"Lea!" shrieks my best friend. "What the fuck are you doing in here! You scared the hell out of me..god!"

I sigh. "Sorry, b-but I need your advice."

"Oh god," Dianna says sitting on the chair about a metre away from her. "You know I'm not a good advice giver! Why don't you ask Cory? I'm sure he would give you good advice."

I shake my head. "No...no, I can't ask Cory; it's about him...him and me."

Di closes her eyes for a minute. "Um...okay, fine, take a seat."

I sit down in the chair across from her. "It'll have to be quick because I have to go shoot in about 5 minutes, so..." I trail off.

"Alright," Dianna says. She looks more nervous than me.

"Have you ever liked someone and wanted to tell them, even though you're in a loving, committed relationship with another guy, and then you have to shoot the first kiss of your characters and you're not sure if you should tell the guy that you like him before so it would be more spectacular?" I say, taking a big breath afterwards.

"Oh, Lea," Dianna says, sighing. She walks over to me, kneels beside me and rubs my back. "And no, no I haven't."

I laugh.

"I'm sorry," she says, now rubbing my arm comfortingly. "I don't know what to say, Lee."

I nod. "I didn't think you would."

"Why didn't you tell me before that you liked him, honey?"

"No one knew except Jon!" I exclaim. Jonathon Groff is one of my closest friends. We've worked together in a lot of musicals, sometimes we're enemies, and sometimes we're lovers-which can be awkward for him because he's gay. "I didn't know how you would react since you and Cory are together on the show."

"I told you, Lea, I like Mark," Dianna says, smiling. Mark plays Noah Puckerman on Glee-the TV show I (and Dianna) star in. On Glee, Dianna plays Quinn who is dating Finn (Cory) but secretly likes Puck (Mark). It's all very confusing, but Ryan said it will work out in the end.

I nod. "Okay."

"Now, c'mon!" Di jumps up, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door. "I wanna see your first kiss!"

~Cory.~

"Where's Lea?" Ryan says, running up to me.

I shrug. "I don't know! I've looked for her everything." That's a lie.

"I'm here!" Lea says, racing past me with Dianna right behind her.

"Where have you been!" Ian says impatiently. "We were supposed to shoot this scene 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry," Lea says quietly.

"Hurry up!" yells Ryan.

"Get in to your places!" I hear a camera man shout from upstairs.

I sigh and smile at Lea. "Are you ready?"

Lea smiles back at me and nods.

I glance behind and see Di smiling at us sheepishly.

"Yes?"

Lea swings around on her heel. "Di, how about you go watch us film it from the TV upstairs with all the other cast and like a normal person!"

Dianna laughs. "Fine!"

I smile when Lea turns back around.

We walk into the auditorium and take our seats on the rug.

"And...action!" says Ryan, loudly.

"Oh, you've got a little Cosmo on your lip..." I say, leaning forward and brushing my thumb over Lea's upper lip and wiping the drink off.

When I pull away and look into Lea's eyes, there's a spark...

~Lea.~

My stomach flips as me and Cory's eyes meet. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to," I say, trying to ignore the lump in my throat.

"I want to," Cory answers after pausing.

I don't hesitate as Cor starts crawling forward, slowly leaning on top of me. I feel his strong hands wind around my waist, one of them slowly creeping up my back. I can barely breathe as my head gradually rests on the pillow and Cory's hips meets mine. Our eyes stay locked as Cory's head moves closer and closer towards my head.

_This is it_, I think.

Cory closes his eyes and I suddenly feel awkward, so I quickly close mine.

_3...2...1._

Fireworks!

Cory's lips meet mine a very passionate kiss, and although it feels wrong like I'm cheating on Theo even though I know it's only for a television show, it feels very...right.

Our amazing kiss stops when Ryan calls CUT and Cory and I both pull away.

After a few moments, I get my breath back, but Cory has a weird look on his face. I sit up and look at Cory, frowning. He looks like he's just found out terrible news or something and he can't take his eyes off the mat for some weird reason.

"Cor?" I say, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Alright, guys, that was awesome! You guys did such a great job, I don't think we'll have to do it again!" Ryan says, smiling. A little part of me dies, realising I might not get to kiss Cory again for a while. He's such a good kisser.

Ian comes up to congratulate us and notices the strange look on Cory's face too.

"Cory, man, what's wrong?" Ian asks.

Cory glances up. "N-Nothing...I have to go."

He jumps up and rushes off the auditorium stage.

"What was that?" Ryan asks, staring after him.

I shrug. "I have no idea."

The first chapter of 'From The First Kiss'! I hope you liked it ;)

Does anyone have any ideas?

-Millie xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Eight

~Cory.~

When Lea and I pull away from our loving hug, we stand there looking into each other's eyes deeply for a moment.

"So...what happens now?" Lea asks.

I sigh. "How about you write a note to Theo telling him you had to leave early to go to work and come back to my place?"

Lea thinks about this for a while. "Or I stay here the night and we could talk in the morning about it."

"No, because I know if I leave you here now, I won't be able to sleep," I reply. "And I'm super tired, so..."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable enough to stay at your place yet...we're not even dating!" admits Lea. The look on her face gives it all away.

"Don't worry, Lee," I say, reaching for her hand and holding it steadily in mine. "We're not to have sex...we've only had two kisses."

There's a look of relief on Lea's face after I say this. She pulls her hand away from mine. "You promise?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Okay," she says, smiling slightly.

Lea turns and goes back inside. A minute later, she returns, smiling widely.

"Alright, you ready?" I ask.

Lea nods. She quickly locks the door and starts walking towards the elevator. I walk up behind her, lacing my fingers with hers.

"Cory!" Lea squeals, trying to unravel her hand from mine.

"What?" I ask. I hold her hand harder so she can't let go.

"I told you..." Lea pulls her hand out from mine and protectively crosses her arms over her chest. "We're not dating."

"Well, then, what are we?" I say curiously.

"I-I dunno," Lea replies, staring at her feet as she walks to the elevator and I follow her. "Just good friends who have feelings for each other."

"That the description of people who are dating," I say sternly.

"No, it isn't," Lea shoots back.

I shake my head. "I'm not having another one of these fights."

"Good, me neither," Lea says. "I was wrong, Cory...I'm sorry, I can't do this with you tonight. I'll...I'll see you in the morning."

She turns and starts walking back to her apartment. I catch up with her and grab her forearm with my hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Please, Lee, just give me a chance," I ask, looking deeply into her eyes.

Lea sighs. "I don't know, Cor, I don't th-"

I cut her off, pressing my lips against hers passionately and stretching my arms around her back, pulling her close. Lea tries to push away at first, but then relaxes into it.

I slowly pull away, nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before fully stopping the kiss.

"You need to stop kissing me, Cor," she says when she gets her breath back. "...maybe I could give you a chance."

"Please?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

Lea smiles and reaches behind her, taking one of my hands in hers.

We walk hand-in-hand to the elevator, and when we're inside, she leans her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and for a second I feel like we're a real couple. We walk hand-in-hand to my car and then-as we're driving back to my place-Lea's slowly starts falling asleep. When we arrive at my house, she's snoring quietly.

I silently close my door and walk around to hers. I undo her seatbelt and carefully pick her up. Lea stirs in my hands as we walk up the stairs.

"It's okay, hun, I'm here," I whisper. "Cory's here."

When we get to my bedroom, I slowly lay Lea down, and then crawl in beside her, spooning her comfortably.

I kiss Lea tenderly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Lee."

I'll always remember that night/morning not as the first time Lea and I fought, or the first time Lea fell asleep in the same bed...but the day I realised I love Lea Michele.

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it! Does anyone have any ideas? Just tell me :))**

**-Millie xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Nine

~Lea.~

I never thought waking up in Cory's arms would feel so good. It's almost eight when I open my eyes, seeing Cory sleepily watching me wake up.

"Good morning, beautiful," Cor says.

I smile, blushing. "Hi."

For some weird reason this doesn't seem wrong.

I glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Ugh," I moan. "We have to be at work in forty-five minutes."

"How about we have the day off?" Cory asks. I laugh. "Yea, we can just say we've both funerals and weddings to go or we'll call in sick. Then, we can spend the whole day together and you'll go back to Theo at the usual time we end work."

I shake my head. "No, Cor, I'm sorry."

Cory pouts his lips. "Please."

"Okay!" I say.

"Really?" Cor asks, excitedly, sitting up.

"No," I reply, giggling.

Cory frowns. "Oh, you got me all excited and now I'm disappointed. You're gonna pay!"

He lifts his hands up over my stomach and I squeal as he starts tickling my tummy, up my arms and my armpits.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I shout as he continues tickling me. I try his hands to stop him with mine, but he's continuously running his hands over my body. "Please, stop, Cor! Stop!"

After a few minutes, of squirming and squealing, Cory finally stops. He wraps his arms tightly around me when he's finished so I can't get him back.

"You asshole!" I instantly regret it after I've yelled that. "Please, don't tickle me, again!"

Cory unwraps his arms around me and stands up, walking around to the other side of the bed where I lay.

I look into his eyes, worried. "Oh no, what are you going to do?"

Cor leans down and kisses me on the top of my nose. "May I accompany you to the kitchen for breakfast?"

I laugh. "Yes, you may."

Cory takes my hand in his and helps me up and down the stairs.

~0~

Once Cory and I have had breakfast and we're dressed-I'd brought clothes last night with me for today-we brush our teeth and start heading down stairs.

"Is there a secret way of getting to your car without anyone noticing?" I ask.

"What?" Cory says, scoffing.

"Well, you know, the media will go crazy if they see us out together," I reply.

"I'm sorry...what?" he says.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Um...well, you know how there are Finchel fans and Fuinn fans and Pucktana fans and Quick fans?"

"Yes, of course," he replies, giving me a little relief.

"Well...there's also fans who are obsessed with real life couples...like you and me," I explain.

"B-But we're not dating," he answers, frowning.

"Exactly," I say, nodding.

"But they think we are?"

"And they think we're just keeping it a secret," I say.

"That's crazy!" Cory exclaims loudly. He pauses for a minute and his frown goes away. "Although...we could be dating."

Cory starts moving closer to me, making more room in the hallway. I chuckle. "No, hun...you're forgetting that I live with Theo and that if I dated you that would be cheating and I'm not a cheater."

"Wait, so we can kiss and that doesn't make you a cheater already?"

"No! You're not officially a cheater until you have sex," I say.

Cory sighs. "Whatever."

"Now, can we please go to work?" I ask, looking up at him hopefully.

"I guess...but by the end of today you have to have answer," says Cory.

"To what?" I ask.

"To if you're gonna break up with Theo or not," he explains. "We talked about this last night when we couldn't sleep...you said you'd have an answer by this afternoon."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did," I say.

"Cor, I think you're going nuts!"

"I'm not, I swear you said you'd have an answer by the time we finished work today!"

"Are you positive this wasn't a dream?"

"Yes, absolutely positively sure," he says, nodding. "At about four this morning, I asked what you were gonna do if Theo found out that we had kissed off-set more than once and you said that you'd break up with him immediately and then I asked if you would break up with him for me and you said that you probably would."

"No, I did not!"

"And then I asked you if you were going to break up with him by tomorrow morning and then you replied that you would give me that answer this afternoon!" Cory says.

"Oh my god, it's coming back to me now!" I say, holding my head in my hands. "Oh no, Cory, I can't believe this!"

"Please, Lea...just think about it throughout the day and then tell me this afternoon," Cory suggests.

I sigh. "Fine...fine, but don't get mad at me if I say no!"

"Oh, I won't," Cory says, smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"No," he says, running a hand through his combed hair.

I laugh. "Come on, we'll be late."

**Anyone have any ideas? I hope you liked it :) Please tell me if you guys have any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them! **

**-Millie xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter Ten

~Dianna.~

I haven't talked to Mark in about three days, and being away from him is killing me. Unfortunately, today we have to shoot a scene which I'm not looking forward to.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ryan calls out.

I nod and hear Mark say yes from behind me.

When we're in our positions and a camera man yells ACTION, everything instantly becomes awkward.

Mark hesitates for a minute as we look into each other's eyes, filling the hallway of McKinley with our true connection. A bunch of random 'students' bustle past us and he takes a deep breath.

Mark glances at his feet before opening his mouth. "Sup MILF."

My eyes fill with tears like Robert instructed. Before I can say my line, I rush out of the hall, covering my mouth as tears spill out of my eyes.

I somehow end up in my trailer with Lea.

"I can't take it anymore, Lee," I say as she comfortingly rubs my back.

"I know, hun, I know," she replies, sighing.

"Do you have anything that could get my mind of it?" I ask hopefully.

Lea laughs. "Okay, you wanna here about my experience last night?"

I nod. "Please."

"It's long."

"Good."

Then Lea spills to me about her night with Cory, their huge fight and how it ended in tears, how they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Wow..." I say, shocked.

Lea smiles. "I'm not finished."

I raise my eyebrows.

She continues on about how Cory asked her if she was going to break up with him by tomorrow morning she promised him that she'd have an answer to it by this afternoon.

"Oh my god," I say, gasping.

"I know!" Lea says, holding her head in her hands. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, you can't just _break up_ with Theo," I say, shaking my head.

"You're right," she replies, sighing. For some reason she looks disappointed.

"But if Cory really makes you happy," I add.

Lea's face brightens up. "He really does."

I sigh. "Alright, Lea I think you should choose-"

~Cory~

I'm chatting to Matthew when Lea starts skipping up to me, looking very excited.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" she asks, smiling widely.

"Not much," I say, frowning. "Why do you look so happy?"

Lea glances at Matt.

"I-I think Ryan needs to talk to me," Matthew says. He walks away, smirking.

"So?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"I have my answer!" Lea squeals.

"Yea?" I say, smiling. "What is it?"

"Uh-uh, Mr. Monteith," says Lea, giggling. "It's not the end of work yet, you've gotta wait!"

"No, no, I can't!" I say.

"Oh, honey, I know it's impossible, but you'll survive!" Lea says. Then she runs off, laughing.

**Next one will be up soon! :) Hope you liked it. Any ideas?**

**-Millie xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 11

~Lea.~

"C'mon, Lee, just tell me!" Cory begs later that afternoon.

I shake my head, smirking. "No way, Cor! It's only an hour...be patient."

"Well, who else have you told?" he asks, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"No one..." That's lie.

"Really?" he says, laughing. "Nice lying, hun, c'mon, just tell me!"

"I only told Dianna," I say.

"Great, thanks," he says, and starts jogging off.

I quickly run off, eventually catching up to him. "Wait, but I made her promise that she wouldn't anyone!" Another lie.

"Fine...I guess I'll just wait, then," he finally gives up, shrugging.

I sigh. "Thank you."

Cory pouts. "Please?"

"No," I say, my eyes widening.

"Alright," Cory says. "What about now?"

I laugh. "Not now, not until we finish work."

Cor rolls his eyes and walks off.

I turn around and almost jump out of my skin.

"Oh my god, Mark!" I say, catching my breath.

"Where's Naya?"

"I don't know," I say. "Wait...are you looking for her because you're gonna ask her out?"

"How'd you know?" Mark says, shocked.

"Um...lucky guess," I answer, shrugging. "You know what; I think she left though...felt sick, I think."

"Oh, okay," Mark says, nodding. "Thanks."

When Mark's walked away, I hurry to Naya's trailer. I find her talking to Chris and Heather.

"Naya!" I say, puffing. I take a moment to make up an excuse. "Ryan said you can go home, he said you're done for the day."

Chris sits up, suddenly interested. "Ooh, can we go too?"

I stare at him. "No, he needs you two to stay, sorry."

"Suckers!" Naya says, standing up. "Alright, I'll see you all on Monday, bye. Remember to lock my trailer when you go."

After Naya has left the trailer, I turn to the others.

"Ryan didn't tell Naya to leave," I put out there.

"What?" Heather says, frowning. "What do you mean?"

I explain to them about Mark and how he was going to ask Naya out and I had to stop him for Dianna's sake.

"Why? Why for Di's sake?" Heather asks.

"Does Di like Mark?" says Chris.

I stay silent, looking my feet.

"Oh my god, she does!" Chris shouts.

"I knew it!" Heather says.

"Well, you can't tell anybody, alright?" I say urgently. "Most of the cast doesn't know, just you guys, Mark and I, so you have to keep it zipped! Understood?"

"Yea, we promise, Lee, we won't tell a soul," replies Chris.

"Okay, good..." I say, smiling slightly.

"Oh my gosh, it's so exciting!" Heather squeals. "My first actual real secret with only three other people."

"Four, including Dianna, hun," Chris swoops in.

"Oh," she mumbles.

I laugh. "C'mon, we have to go convince Mark to not ask Naya out, and tell Ryan that she felt sick and went home."

~0~

I'm walking back to my trailer from Ryan Murphy's office when Cory jumps in front of me.

"Guess what!" he says.

I roll my eyes. "What?"

"I know what the answer is!" he shouts.

"YOU-WHAT!" I yell. "ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?"

"No, but I wish I was...why can't you tell me the answer _now_...there's only ten minutes until we go home!" pleads Cory.

"Yes, Cor, and that's only ten minutes for you to wait!"

Cory sighs, and walks off.

When I'm inside my trailer and seated, I get a text message from Theo.

_Hey babe, how's work going?_

I sigh. For a minute I think about life without Theo and being in a relationship with Cory.

Ten minutes later, I'm still sitting on the couch in my trailer, daydreaming about marrying Cory and having cute little talented kids.

_When will you be home? _Theo texts again.

I glance at the time. _Soon...oh and when I get home I need to have a serious talk to you, _I text back.

The door opens to my trailer and Cory stands there looking very expectant.

"Yes?" I say, frowning.

"Ryan said we can go home now...so?" he says, smirking.

"Oh...yea, uh..." I murmur. "About that..."

"You better not be backing out, Lea Michele," Cory sternly interrupts.

"No...no, okay, are you ready?" My phone buzzes in my pocket, lighting up and blinking for a few seconds.

Cory stares at it. "I-Is that Theo?"

I nod slowly.

"Oh," Cory whispers, the look on his face has changed from excitement to defeat.

"I'm breaking up with him when I get home!" I say.

Cory's eyes stop on mine. "R-Really?"

"Yea...I can't believe it!" I say, smiling.

A wide and very happy smile spreads across Cor's face.

"Seriously?" he asks, moving toward me and wrapping his arms around me.

I hug him back. "Yea, but after I break up with him you have to take me out on a real date so it's official that we're dating-preferably tomorrow or Sunday."

"Of course, of course, anything for you," he answers, pulling away from the hug. "Thank you so much, Lea, I promise I'll be a great boyfriend!"

"Okay, but if you fail-"

Cory cuts me off, leaning in to kiss me tenderly and longingly. It feels so good to kiss him out of our characters. I put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and mixing my tongue with his. When we pull away, we're both short of breath but incredibly happy.

"I can't thank you enough," Cor says, smiling.

"You...better...be...a good...boyfriend," I say as Cory kisses me lightly between each word.

"Oh, I promise I will."

We have another amazing embrace before we head to my car.

Cory holds my hands in his at the car door. It's almost fully dark now and it's turned suddenly cold.

"I don't want to leave you, Lea," he says, looking deeply into my eyes.

I sigh. "No, I don't wanna leave you either." I squeeze his hand and smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Cory nods and looks around. The car park is almost completely empty except for Dianna, Kevin and Amber, who are having a chat with Ryan and Brad whose cars are also there.

I raise my eyebrows as Cory leans his head down, smashing his lips into mine and poking his tongue in for a moment.

When we pull apart, I smile, blushing. I slide my hands out from his and open the car door.

"Bye, call me in the morning," I say.

Cory pouts. "Can't you stay?"

"No, Cor...I'm sorry, but I've got to go break up with my boyfriend," I reply. I take a seat in my car, closing the door but winding down the window.

"Alright, but if he hurts you, you call me straight away, okay?"

I nod. "Definitely."

I lean up and peck Cory on the lips once more before starting up my car and driving away.

**Next one will be up soon! How sweet is Monchele? Does anyone have any ideas? I was thinking throughout the next couple of chapters, I would weave a HEYA (Naya and Heather) storyline into it. What do you guys think? Also, any ideas for the Salgron (Dianna and Mark) situation? Hope you guys liked it :)**

**-Millie xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 12

~Mark.~

As soon as I get home, I ring Dianna.

"Hey, Di," I say.

"Oh my god..." she mutters. "Why are you calling me?"

"We need to have a serious talk," I reply.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now...if we don't have it right now, we'll never have it," I say.

"Fine," Dianna says, sighing. "Go ahead."

I take a deep breath. "Well...clearly we have a little situation here...I mean you like me, and I like-"

"Naya," she cuts in.

"No, no, I don't like Naya," I lie.

"Yes, you do!"

"I do no!" I protest.

"Ugh, stop lying," Dianna says. "I have no problem with you asking out Naya."

"I'm not going to ask her out," I say.

"What?" Di asks, frowning. "Why not? I thought you liked her."

"No...I like someone else," I reply.

"Who?" Dianna says, sighing. "Actually I don't wanna know; don't tell me...I'm just setting myself up for another heartbreak."

"It's you," I say.

~Lea.~

"Hey, Lee, what do you need to talk to me about?" Theo asks when I walk in the door.

"Um..." I put my keys down on the table near the front door; take Theo's hand and start leading him over to the lounge. "Sit down, Theo."

"Oh, okay," Theo says, taking a seat.

I sit down next to him, but we don't unlock hands. "Look...Theo, I love you so much, but -"

Theo moves his hand from mine. "Are...are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, Theo," I say as tears sting my eyes and I have a sudden feeling of guilt. _Is this the right choice? _I ask myself. _Maybe I should give Theo another chance...Cory would understand, wouldn't he?_ "I-I want us to stay friends if that's okay with you."

"No, it's not okay with me!" Theo snaps, jumping up to his feet. "I thought we had something really special, Lee."

"Yes, we do, Theo," I answer. "But i-it's over now...I just feel like it'll never be the same."

Theo sighs. "Fine."

I smile slightly. "Thank you for taking this so well."

"Yea, it's no problem," Theo says absentmindedly.

"I'll be moving all of my stuff out of here throughout next week...goodbye, Theo." I stand up, kiss his cheek and walk out.

~0~

When I get to my parent's house, I try calling Dianna, but she must've been on the phone at that time because it wouldn't allow it, so I called Cory.

"Hey," I say, flirtatiously.

"Hey!" says Cory, enthusiastically. "How'd it go?"

"Really well, actually...incredibly well," I reply.

"Well, that's great," Cory says.

"Yea," I say, nodding. "He acted like he didn't even care I was going...oh my god, he doesn't care about me!"

"What?" Cory says, laughing. "Of course he does, he was just probably too upset about the break up to realise that he may never see you again."

"Well, that might not be happening," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I, uh...kinda asked him if he wanted to stay friends," I admit.

"WHY?!" is all Cory can say. "W-W-Why? You don't want to be friends with him, do you?"

"No, but he seemed really sad and I just thought telling him that might make him more cheerful," I explain.

"MORE CHEERFUL!?" Cory yells. "The most beautiful girl in the world just broke up with him, there's no possible way he could be anything near cheerful!"

I stop breathing for a second and my heart skips a beat. "You think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world...?"

"Well, you're the most beautiful girl I know," Cory answers innocently.

"Wow...thank you, Cor," I say, smiling and blushing. I wish he was here right now, so I could kiss him and tell him how much he means to me. I look at the time. "It's getting late, call me in the morning."

"Will do," Cory says. "Bye."

I sigh. "Bye."

**Next chapter will be up soon! Not so much Monchele, and more Salgron in the next few as well, sorry! What did you guys think about the Dianna and Mark cliffhanger? Hope you liked it ;)**

**-Millie xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 13

~Dianna.~

"What?" I say. "You like me?"

"Y-Yea...I-I'm sorry...I sh-shouldn't have s-said anything," Mark stammers.

"No, thank you for telling me," I say, sighing.

"I just lied that I liked Naya to make you jealous and to hide my feelings for you because for a moment there I thought some people might've seen that I wanted to be with you," I explain.

"Why couldn't you have just told me, Mark?" I ask, frowning.

"I was scared."

"Scared?" I say, laughing. "Nothing scares you...you've never been scared in your entire life!"

"Well, I was afraid you'd turn me down and never want to speak to me again."

"Oh," I'm so surprised I can't say anything else. "Well...what happens now?"

"I'm not sure," he admits. "We both have feelings for each other, but we don't know what to do with them."

"Yea...I'm really tired, can we sort this out in the morning?" I ask.

Mark sighs. "Yea, of course."

"Awesome, thanks," I reply, smiling. "Call me in the morning, okay?"

"Sure, goodnight," Mark says.

"Goodnight," I say, pausing before I hang up.

I crawl into bed, but after half an hour of trying my hardest, I realise I can't sleep even if I think of the most peaceful things.

I sit up, sighing. I can't get my mind off Mark!

_Hey, you awake?_ I text Mark.

A few minutes later, he replies: _Can't sleep._

_Me neither :),_ I write.

_I miss you..._

_I miss you too. _

_Can I come over?_

I think about this for a minute. I miss Mark so much, he's so kind to me and I really like him. Plus, I haven't had a boyfriend for a while.

_Sure ;)_

_Be there in 10_

Ten minutes later, Mark and I are cuddled up in bed and fast asleep.

~Cory.~

"Hey," Lea answers her phone the next morning.

"How was your sleep?" I ask, smiling.

"Alright...I missed you," she says, giggling.

"I missed you too," I reply. "But I'll see you today."

"Why?"

"Our date today, of course!" I say.

"Oh, right, how could I forget?" Lea says, chuckling. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Lee, I can't tell you!" I exclaim. "Be ready at about quarter past 12, alright?"

"Okay, see you then," Lea answers and we hang up.

~Naya.~

_Can you please come over?_ I text Heather on Saturday morning.

_Yea, sure, why?_ She quickly replies.

_Please, just come over._

Five minutes later, she's at my door.

"Hi..." she says, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me," I respond, tears filling my eyes.

Heather gasps. "Oh, hun, come here."

She pulls me into a hug, stroking my hair and holding me tightly. We walk over to the couch, sit down and she asks me to spill it all out.

"Well, he took me out this lovely dinner last night, and wore my best red dress; you know how fabulous I look in red?"

Heather nods, understandingly.

"And h-he took it really s-slowly," I say as more tears pour out of my eyes. "He said I was n-never around because of...of Glee and my Mum being s-sick and he just said he can't do this anymore...it was so awful! Th-then, he said he didn't want us to keep in touch or ever talk again and I said that if he just gave m-me another ch-chance, I would try to be around more, but he started yelling and told me that he thought I was really the one...oh g-god, I don't think I will ever date again!"

"C'mon, Nay, don't say that...he was just one guy...a-and you could do so much better!" says Heather, pulling me into another loving hug. "I'm here for you, okay?"

I nod. "Thank you."

~Lea.~

At about eleven thirty, I start flipping through the dresses in Mum's closet, trying to find the perfect dress for my date with Cory, when I realise I haven't told Dianna yet.

"Hello, this is Di," she answers.

"Hello, this is Lea," I say, laughing.

"Hey, Lee!" she says excitedly.

"Someone had a good night."

Then Dianna starts going on and on about how Mark and she had a conversation on the phone and how she found out he actually liked her but hid it by pretending that he liked Naya. Then Mark came over because neither of them could sleep without each other.

"Wait...wait, you didn't have sex, did you?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"What? No, no, of course not! We hadn't even had our first kiss yet, of course..._now_ we have," Dianna says, laughing quietly.

"Wait, where's Mark now?" I ask.

"In the shower," she replies.

"Alright, wanna hear my news?" I say.

"Yea, go ahead."

I take a deep breath. "I'm going on a date with Cory today!" I squeal. I glance at the clock. "Which reminds, he's going to be here in half an hour, so I better get ready!"

Ten minutes later, I've found the perfect dress-light pink, strapless, up to the knees, with a thin white belt around it-and Mum is helping me with my makeup and hair.

"Okay, honey, I think you're all done!" Mum exclaims, smiling and taking her hands off my curled hair.

"Wow," I say, standing up and admiring myself in the bathroom. "Thanks Mum, I don't want to toot my own horn...but I look amazing!"

Mum laughs and runs to her room, coming back with a lacy pair of black high heels. We hear a car horn sound from the driveway.

"He's here!" Mum shouts, excitedly. "C'mon, sweetie, let's go!"

"No, Mum, you're not coming out with me!" I say, taking my hand from hers. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

My mother sighs. "Fine."

I lean forward and hug Mum tightly. "Thank you again for helping me...I'll see you later, love you."

Mum smiles. "Good luck, sweetie."

I smile and walk out onto the driveway.

**Next one will be up soon! Hope you liked it :) How do you think the Monchele date will go? **

**-Millie xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 14

~Cory.~

I get out of the car and lean on the car hood, waiting for Lea to come out. I straighten up when she walks out of the house and closes the door behind her.

"Hi," she says, smiling when she reaches me.

"You look beautiful," I say, smiling.

Lea blushes. "Thank you."

"Okay, are you ready?" I ask, walking around and opening her door.

She gets in, folding her jacket in her lap. "Thanks."

When I get into my seat and start the engine, Lea asks, "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," I say, smirking.

"Ugh, why not!?" Lea shrieks impatiently.

"Because it's our first official date and I want it to be a nice surprise," I explain.

Lea sighs. "Fine."

~Lea.~

After a ten minute drive, Cory and I finally arrive at our destination.

"Alright...here it is," Cor says, smiling widely.

"This is it?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "Our first date is in the bush?"

In front of us lies a very dirty rainforest. Cloudy air rises from the tops of the dry trees and there are only a few patches of dust-covered grass.

Cory is over to the other side of the car and opening my door in an instant. "Yea...Why'd you dress up so much?"

I laugh nervously. "I hate you."

"C'mon, this'll be great," Cory says, helping me out of the car and closing it after me.

Cory intertwines his fingers with mine and I hesitate as we walk towards the forest, taking a deep breath before diving into the dirt-clustered and dry area.

"Okay, follow me," he says, walking forward but not letting go of my hand.

"Oh god," I whisper under my breath.

"Sorry about this, you're getting your good shoes filthy!" Cory says, chuckling.

"I know," I say through gritted.

"Okay, just about 100 metres until we're our first date is gonna be!"

"Yay," I say unenthusiastically.

We walk for another few minutes and just when I think this date is going to be the worst ever, we walk out into a beautiful meadow. Pretty yellow and white daises sprout everywhere and fresh green grass covers the entire wide space.

I gasp. "Oh my god..."

"I knew you'd like it!" says Cory, squeezing my hand and smiling proudly.

"This is amazing!" I shout.

"Come on," he says, dragging me out into the meadow.

I take off my high heels and hold them in my other hand that Cory isn't holding. The lovely long grass strokes the bottom of my legs and tickles my feet.

"Wow, Cor, this is so..." I can't finish the sentence, I'm so shocked. "I'm s-speechless."

"You haven't seen the best part yet," he says, smiling.

We keep walking until we're in the middle of the beautiful field, and out of the shade from the trees.

"Oh my gosh," I say. "Cory..."

A red checked blanket lies on the ground in front of us. A straw basket is open and I see it's full with a wonderful variety of foods.

Cory sits down and I follow.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks.

I laugh. "What is there?"

~0~

After Cory and I have eaten and are lying down next to each other, I look up at him and say, "Thank you, Cor, this is amazing...thank you so much."

Cory smiles. "You're welcome, you deserve this."

I snuggle into his chest, straightening my dress and closing my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" he asks.

I sit up and look down at him. "Uh..."

"It's just...Di told me that you had feelings for me since like the third day we started shooting, is that true?"

I sigh. "I was with Theo, i-it was complicated...and you don't know how much it hurts to be rejected."

"Do you?" he asks.

"Yea," I say.

"When?"

"In high school, there was this guy, Dylan, and I had this huge crush on him for like four years and finally when I was in grade 12, I told him about it and..." I hesitate. "That was the end."

Cory laughs. "C'mon, Lee, it can't be that bad!"

I shift uncomfortably on my elbow. "Fine...he and his friends made this big joke out of it and they teased me for the rest of the year...told you it was bad."

Cory pulls me into hug, seeing that bringing back the memory makes me upset. I hug him back, sighing into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Lee, it's okay," he says, kissing the top of my head. "It's over now a-and now I understand why you didn't tell me. Sorry for asking."

"Don't apologise," I say, pulling away from the hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing all this," I say, gesturing around. "It means so much to me...even though I had to get my Mum's favourite shoes dirty for it."

Cory smiles. "Sorry, hun."

I smile and lean in, my lips meeting his in a very passionate kiss. I love kissing him outside of Paramount Studios without all the cameras on us, without someone to call 'cut' when they want us to stop.

When we pull away, we look into each other's eyes for a moment and then lean in again, kissing more romantically this time.

I smile when we pull apart. "This has been the best first date ever!"

**What did you guys think of Monchele's first date? Hope you liked it! Does anyone have any ideas? Are there any other couples that you'd like me to focus on? Next chapter will be up soon! **

**-Millie xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 15

~Heather.~

After I make Naya lunch that Saturday, we sit in front of the TV and watch Grease.

When it's over, I stand up. "Alright, I'd better be going, will you be okay?"

Naya nods, smiling. "Thank you for coming over last night, it...it really meant a lot to me."

"No problem," I reply as Naya gets up and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her back. "Call me if you need me, you understand?"

"Yea," Naya says, smiling.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she replies.

I walk out feeling incredibly worried about her.

~Lea.~

I get out of the car, closing the door behind me. "Thank you so much, Cory, this was amazing."

Cory towers in front of me, smiling deeply. "You're welcome, I had an awesome time," he says, placing his hands gently on my hips.

I blush, smiling. I lean up, kissing him roughly. Cory deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth and swirling it around.

I giggle when we pull apart. Cor rubs his finger in circles on my hips.

"I'll call you tonight," he says, smiling.

"Okay," I say nodding. Without warning, Cory starts kissing me intensely.

After we pull apart, I'm breathless. I cough and smile. "Thank you again."

I slide out from Cory's hands and walk into my house, missing him already.

~0~

"Wow, that's so sweet!" Dianna exclaims.

I've just explained to her about me and Cory's date.

"It really was, and the food was so delicious! I don't remember telling him I'm a vegan," I say, smiling.

Di laughs.

"So how'd it go with Mark?"

"Oh, it was awesome!" my best friend answers. "We went out to this little hidden pizza restaurant not far from your old apartment you had with Theo, and it was so gorgeous and quiet...ugh, and we didn't have like one awkward moment, we just kept talking and talking it was so great!"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you," I say.

"I'm happy for me too," Di says, giggling. "No, I'm happy for you!"

"Okay, I have to go look for an apartment, I'll see you on Monday," I say.

MONDAY

~Cory.~

When I arrive at work, I see Lea talking to Dianna and Mark and walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me.

She squeals, but doesn't turn around. "Cory! Stop, not everyone knows we're together!"

"Fine," I say, taking my hands off her waist. "But these guys are the only ones, so...?"

"And it will remain that way," Lea says, sighing and turning around.

Ryan comes over then, calling for Dianna and Mark to repeat the scene they failed to shoot on Friday. When they've left, I turn to Lea and smile.

"So, did you find an apartment?"

"Yea, it's really, really nice and not far from your place! I'll be moving in all of my stuff this afternoon and the next few afternoons."

"Do you want me to help? I'll be great for the big stuff," I say, raising my eyebrows.

Lea laughs. "No, it's fine. Plus, Theo is keeping most of the big stuff, but thanks for offering, Cor."

"Alright, well tell me if you do need help," I say. "Come to my trailer."

"Why?"

"Because I really wanna kiss you right now, but according to an anonymous source...I can't," I explain.

Lea rolls her eyes. "I'll be there in five."

"Why not right now?"

"Too suspicious," she says. "Remember, everybody still thinks I'm with Theo."

"Ah, smart," I say, nodding.

"Hey," Lea says, closing the trailer door behind her.

"That was only 3 minutes!" I accuse, standing up and walking over to her. I place my hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait," she says, putting her hands on the back of my neck and pulling my head closer.

Our passionate kiss makes me get a weird feeling in my stomach that I've never had before. I pull Lea closer, cradling her hips in my hands and wrap my arms around her back. She moans into the kiss, pushing her lips deeper into mine.

When we pull away, I say, "You're a great kisser."

Lea smiles, blushing. "I know, but so are you."

I smile and lean in again, kissing her lovingly.

"Are you happy now?" she asks. "You got to kiss me!"

"I'm incredibly happy," I say, winking and kissing her once more on the lips.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go," Lee says, twirling out of my arms.

"Where?"

"Back to the set, we've got to film Finn and Rachel's first actual date at the bowling alley," she explains.

I sigh. "Okay, one more kiss?"

"Fine," Lea turns around, leaning up and kisses me romantically, sighing into my lips. When we pull apart she says, "And it's Finchel's second kiss today, so you'll get another one soon!"

I smile. "Thank god," I say, following her out.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked it ;) I'm sorting out Heya in the next chapter or two, so not much will be happening with Monchele and Salgron coming up. **

**-Millie xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 16

~Lea.~

That day goes so fast. I try to spend as much time as I can with Cory, but we're both so busy. I hate seeing him being all couple-like. I mean, I know it's a show and they're acting and Dianna is in love with Mark, but I feel like I'm being cheated on.

I'm sitting in my car that afternoon reading all the texts that Theo has sent me, begging for me back, when Cory knocks on the window. I look up, turning off my phone and smile. When I unlock the door, Cory gets in.

"Hey, you disappeared like half an hour ago, are you okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Yea, I'm fine..." I sigh.

"What is it?" Cory says. He places his hand on top of mine. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing, Cor, I just really don't want to go to Theo's this afternoon to get my stuff," I admit.

"Well, let me come with you then," he suggests.

I laugh. "I told you before, I'll be fine." I glance at my watch. "I should be going anyway, if I want to get back to my place for dinner."

"And what time would that be?"

"I dunno, around 6 probably...why?" I ask, smiling.

Cory smirks. "No reason."

I start up the engine. "Okay, get out."

Cory laughs. He leans across, kissing me tenderly. I smile when we pull away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

"Or maybe before," he says, smirking again. He gets out of the car, closing the door behind him and blows me a kiss.

I smile. "Bye, Cor."

I drive off.

~Naya.~

It all happened on Sunday night and I was too freaked out to go to work today, so I called in sick. I knew I'd always loved Heather from the first time we met, the first conversation we had, the first scene we shot together, but I never ever knew I would think of her this way. I don't know if I'm an actual lesbian, but I have that feeling whenever I'm around that you get when you have a crush on someone where you just love everything they do or say and you can't stop smiling. You know what I mean?

Maybe I'm being crazy. Maybe I just felt sad after my break up and Heather was the first really close person that I saw after it, so I thought for a moment that I had feelings for her.

But it wasn't just a moment; it was the whole time we were together on Saturday. I couldn't stop thinking about her yesterday and I desperately wanted to call her but I thought she might think that I had become obsessed and I couldn't wait til Monday. Ugh, I'm driving myself insane. So, I decided to go to a movie today, but unfortunately I picked the wrong one. It was this weird film set in like Indonesia or somewhere in 1900s and it was about these two girls who have feelings for each other, but don't want to tell each other. Then when they tell their friends, the word gets around and they both find out about it. But, when they get together, the council disagrees with females dating, so they have to be split up and sent out of the country. One of them goes to Mexico and the other goes to Russia, but five years later they're still depressed as fuck and miss each other a lot and then they bump into each other at a Starbucks in Seattle. It was a great movie, but I almost cried. Not because I wasn't casted to play the prettier girl-although I would've been fabulous-but because it explained my life so much. Except for the whole Indonesia thing and being sent away to Mexico and Russia.

Anyway, I was eating dinner alone while watching The Ellen DeGeneres Show, when I finally gave in and called Heather. It was a spur of the moment thing and I don't know if I was drunk, it was a dream or someone else had taken over my body, but I felt amazing afterwards.

"Hello?" Heather said.

I smiled. It felt so good to hear her voice again. "Hi, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, sure, do you want me to come over? I can bring Chinese food! I just ordered it," she said, laughing.

I chuckled. "Um...actually, no, it's fine. It'll only be quick."

"Alright, go ahead," said Heather.

"Well, when you came over on Saturday, I was incredibly depressed and really upset and I didn't know what to do and when you showed up at my place, e-everything just seemed to stop hurting," I speak slowly. "And nothing mattered anymore. I'm not 100 percent sure about this, Heather, so there are no certainties...and please don't get mad or hang up because whatever happens, I don't want to lose my friendship with you."

"Okay," Heather sounds confused.

"I think I have feelings for you," I say, closing my eyes and wishing that I could go back in time and delete this conversation and erase the memory of ever calling Heather on Monday night.

"Oh my god."

**Next one will be up soon! Hope you liked it ;) Any ideas? And what a cliff hanger! What do you think Heather will say and what will happen with Naya's and Heather's friendship?**

**-Millie xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 17

~Heather.~

I gasp. "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry," Naya says.

"Don't apologise," I say, sinking into the closest chair. "Are you certain?"

"N-No, of course not," replies Naya. "I just know on Saturday, I felt something there with you."

"Oh, well, you're my best friend, Naya," I mumble. "And I'm really sorry, but I didn't feel anything there on Saturday like you did."

"Oh," is all she says.

"You don't know badly I feel not saying I wanna go out with you," I tell her, tears springing to my eyes. "I'm sorry, Naya."

"It's okay," Naya chokes out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Nay-" I try to say, but she hangs up.

~Amber.~

I'm having dinner with Jenna, Chris and Kevin that Monday night, when I remember what I was going to say.

"Hey, do you think there's something going on with Lea and Cory?" I ask.

"No, she's dating Theo, isn't she?" Kevin asks.

"That's what I thought," says Chris.

"Me too...why?"

"Well, I was arriving at work this morning and I saw Cory go into his trailer and Lea go in a few minutes later," I explain. "And they closed the door after them."

"They're just friends," Chris says, shoving more lettuce into his mouth.

"Yea, but they didn't come out until like 5 minutes later," I say, shrugging.

"What, so you're stalking these guys now?" asks Jenna, laughing.

I roll my eyes, laughing too. "No, I was texting my Dad and just happened to see them and take interest in what they were doing."

"I just can't picture them together!" Kevin exclaims, cutting through his steak.

"I can," says Chris. We all stare at him at the same time. "What? I've seen them kiss twice before on the set."

"That's different, though," I say. "That's Finn and Rachel, not Lea and Cory."

Chris sighs. "Alright, what about the fact that they're perfect for each other? I mean, they have the same interests and they make each other laugh."

"Okay, I guess they wouldn't be the worst couple," admits Jenna.

"Thank you," Chris says, smiling.

"Fine, they are kinda of cute together," Kevin say.

I nod. "Yea, they are."

We all smile.

~Lea.~

I take a deep breath before opening the car door and hopping out. I knock on the door slowly.

Theo opens it, his eyes widening when he sees me. "Hi...Lea."

"I'm here to pick up some of my stuff," I say.

"Oh, okay, come in," Theo has a weird look in his eyes as he lets me in.

I frown. "Thanks..."

Before I know it, Theo's slammed me up against the wall.

"Get back together with me Lea!" he shouts, kissing my neck.

I try to roll out of his grasp, but he's pushing me too hard and I can barely move.

"Get off...me Th-Theo!" I scream. My eyes fill with tears. I manage to slip my foot out from under his and kick him roughly in the shin.

Theo doesn't move or show an ounce of pain.

He starts biting firmly at my neck.

"Ow! Theo, stop! Get off me!" I shriek, tears spilling of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "Stop, OUCH!"

I feel a bit of blood start trickling down my neck.

Theo moves his up onto my chest, freeing my arms. I lift my leg up swiftly, kneeing him in the groin and causing him to fall down. When he's on the ground, I punch him in the face first, and when he's lying on his side I kick him in his stomach.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" I say, more tears pouring down my cheeks. I run out the door closing it behind me.

Starting the engine up in my car, I wipe away my tears and call Cory. I put my phone on speaker.

"Hello?" he says.

"C-Cory!" I stammer, holding back tears. "I'm coming to your house now."

"Oh okay...hey how did the moving out go?" Cory asks.

My voice breaks as another load of tears comes on. "We didn't get to the moving out! I'll explain when I get to your place."

"Lea, are you crying?" he asks worriedly.

"I said I'll explain when I get your place!" I yell as I drive out of the car park.

"Alright...are you sure?"

I roll my eyes and hang up.

The last tears are just falling as I pull up in Cory's driveway.

He comes running out and opens my door for me. I hold my head in my hands as Cory undoes my seatbelt for me and wraps his arms around me. He lifts me up out of the car and I wrap my legs around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder as his T-shirt soaks up some of my tears. Cory holds me tight, closes the car door and carries me into the house and into his bedroom. He puts me on his bed and sits in front of me. Slowly, he takes my hands off my face and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Tell me, babe," says Cory.

I tell him everything; from the blood-stained bite marks on my neck to the car ride over here.

"It's alright, Lea," he says, pulling me onto his lap and holding me tightly as I cry heavily. "I'm here now, baby, everything is okay. I'm here, you're fine. Shh, shh, shh..."

**Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked this one :) What do you think will happen with Heya? Will Lea tell the police about Theo and how will she be brave enough to go back to get her stuff? **

**-Millie xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 18

~Cory.~

After ten minutes, Lea's sobs soften and she looks up at me.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

I nod. "Of course, babe, of course you can. You can stay with me for however you want."

"Thank you," she says, smiling. She cuddles into my chest some more and hold her tighter. "I don't know why he would do that."

"I do," I state.

Lea looks up at me. "You do?"

"Yea, it's because he knew he'd just lost the love of his life," I explain. "And he was incredibly upset and wanted you back."

"Oh," is all Lea says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, stroking her soft hair and kissing the top of her nose.

She smiles and nods. "Yea, I am."

"Okay, c'mon," I say. She slides off my lap and I grab her hand, taking her downstairs.

Once we've eaten, Lea goes upstairs to have a shower, while I clean up our dishes. Hamish and Jason come down when I'm almost done to have their dinner.

"Hey guys," I say, smiling.

"So, this girl...she hot?" asks Jason, running a hand through his tussled blonde hair.

I laugh and pick up the cloth and start drying the plates. "Yea, she really is."

"Are you in _love_ with her?" asks Hamish, smiling.

I shrug. "I don't know...maybe."

Hamish and Jason's eyes widen, their mouths dropping.

I look at them, frowning. "What?"

"Did he just not say 'no'?" Hamish whispers to Jason.

"I think he might have," whispers Jason back.

"What's so bad about me saying that I don't love her?" I ask.

"You've never been in love before, Cory!" says Hamish. "How do you know if you are?"

"I dunno," I say, shrugging. "I'm starting to think this thing with Lea may be actually serious. I really do like her." The truth is-and it just hits me know-I do love her...a lot.

Jason rolls his eyes. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

I shake my head. "No, we're going to wait."

"How long have you guys been going out?" Hamish asks.

"Only like 5 days," I reply.

"Dude, I have sex with the girl on like the second date," admits Hamish.

"Yea, me too," adds Jason.

"Yes, but that's you guys, you're different to me."

"Whatever," Hamish says.

Jason laughs. "Now get out of our kitchen."

I chuckle. When I'm finished drying the dishes, I go upstairs and wait for Lea to come out of the bathroom. I think about what my roommates said and realise maybe it's time for Lea and I to do it. I mean, I think I really may be falling for her, although I don't know if she likes me the same amount or less.

"Hey," Lea says. She's standing in the doorway with wet hair and just a towel wrapped around her.

I stand up. "Hey."

"I need something to wear to bed," she says.

I nod and walk to my closet, taking out my biggest shirt. _Go Canucks_ is written on it in big, red letters.

"Canucks?" she asks, frowning.

"They're a Canadian hockey team," I reply.

"Oh, th-thanks," she says, taking it from me.

"I'll go have my shower, you'll be okay?"

She nods. "Yep."

When I get out of the shower, Lea is sitting on my bed, tears in her eyes staring at her phone.

I rush over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She almost jumps at my touch.

"Baby...what is it?" I ask. "Come on, tell me."

"Theo keeps texting me, saying that he's really sorry and if I don't forgive him, he'll come and get me," she replies, tears falling down her cheeks. I take her phone out of her hands and put on the bedside table, turning it off.

"Lee, Lee, look at me," I say, turning her head to mine with two fingers. "He's not going to hurt you, okay, I'm here."

Lea nods, leaning in and kissing me sweetly. She moans into my lips and when we pull apart, she smiles.

"Thank you," she says.

I nod. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Lea blushes. "I'm tired and we have to be at work early tomorrow."

"Yea," I lie back on the bed, patting the space next to me.

When Lea is curled up next to me, I bring the sheet up and lay it on top of us, concealing our warmth and love.

"Are you really, really tired?" I ask.

"Not really, I've just had a hard day...why?" she says, frowning and tilting her head up towards me so she can look me in the eyes.

I slip my warm hand up her thigh, resting it on her ass. Leaning my head forward, I kiss her once softly on the lips and then continue down her neck, leaving hot, wet spots all over her skin. Lea doesn't tell me to stop or even show the slightest bit of reject, so I continue down. I nibble on the skin of her lower neck and then slide the huge shirt down over her shoulder, kissing her sweetly along her collarbone. I leave a small hickey on her shoulder. Rubbing my hand up and down her thigh softly makes Lee get goose bumps. She giggles when I start squeezing her ass with my left hand, while my right hand trails down her side, resting on her hip and then reaching for the hem of the shirt. When I'm about to lift it up off her, she places a hand firmly on my bare chest.

"Wait...Cor," she says.

I frown. "What? What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," she says.

"Oh, c'mon, please!" I say.

Lea rolls her eyes. "We can't do this...with the door open!"

I laugh, very relieved. "Oh." I get up and close the door. Before I return to the bet I look at Lea, so small and beautiful snuggled into my sheets in my own big shirt and her tiny, black panties.

With one finger, Lea gestures for me to come over to her. "Come on, baby," she says sexily.

I walk slowly over to her, placing my hand once again on her ass and with the other one, reaching under her shirt, meanwhile kissing all over her neck and upper chest. My girlfriend moans as I slip my hand over her tummy, running it up gently until I come to her chest, cupping one of her breasts firmly in my hand. Lea lets out a longing whimper which gets me even harder than I already am.

"Take it off, Cory," she demands. I take my lips off her neck for one second, swiftly taking off the shirt and leaving her almost fully naked. I return my hands and lips to where they were quickly.

When Lea reaches down for the waistband of my boxers, I don't say no. She's slipped them off and chucked them on the ground in a flash. Lea bites her lip, shyly as she looks down at my clear erection. I move up, kissing her tenderly. She kisses me back, moving her tongue into my mouth and swirling it around slowly, turning me on more.

"You're so fucking hot," I say, grinding my erection into the inside of her thigh.

"You've got protection, right?" Lea asks.

"Hell yea," I reply, kissing her one more time, before bending my head down wrapping my mouth around her breast. I circle her erect nipple fast, making her hyperventilate and moan quietly.

"Take my panties off," Lea says.

I nod. I reach down and hook my fingers into the lace of her underwear, rapidly pulling them off. I pick a condom from the bedside table and slip it on.

"Are you ready?"

"So ready," answers Lea, smiling seductively.

I slowly rise up, shifting inside her. The instant my dick is inside, Lea sets out a small squeal off arousal. I move on top of her, thrusting in and out of her, repetitively.

"Oh, Cor, don't stop!" Lea exclaims, bucking her hips into mine and making me go deeper inside me. I lean up, kissing her passionately. I then stroke my hand against her right breast and take it my mouth. Lea arches her back, forcing her breast deeper into my mouth. I don't stop pushing in and out of her until we've both cum and are exhausted. We ride out our orgasms together, panting wearily.

I pull out and roll over to the bed, taking off my condom and throwing it on the floor. _I'll clean it up in the morning_, I think, smiling. When I roll back over to Lea, I can see her eyes are slowly fluttering shut.

"Goodnight baby girl," I say, kissing her softly on the cheek. "That was amazing."

Lea smiles. "Really was."

I wrap my arms around her, sucking gently on the sensitive skin of her neck until she's asleep and my lips are swollen. I fall asleep, then, thinking, _I love Lea Michele, I love Lea Michele_.

**Raunchy, I know, but I thought it was about time Monchele had sex and think this was the best moment because Lea was really upset and Cory didn't know how to make her feel better, so they did it. Hope you guys liked it! Next one will be up soon! ;)**

**-Millie xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 19

~Lea.~

When I wake up, Cory is laying half of the bed and half on the bed, the sheet wrapped up to his shoulders. He snores softly. I rub my eyes sleepily, and sit up.

My eyes widen when I witness the time. Jumping on top of Cory's back, I position my mouth right in front of his ear, and shout, "CORY MONTEITH, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!"

I laugh when Cory jumps and sits up, rolling me off of him. He growls, glaring at me. "Come here, you little!" he says, lunging at me. He starts tickling me all over my body, stopping when I accidentally roll of the bed. "Are you okay?"

At first I feel dizzy, but then my eyes focus and I can see Cory perfectly. I think about how weird this would look if someone walked in; a naked women lying on the ground with a man looking over her worriedly, and start laughing loudly at myself. When I get my breath back, I reach my hands up to Cory, "Get me up."

"Did you have fun last night?" Cory asks, winking.

I smile cheekily. "Oh, I had a lot of fun! We should do it more often."

"You were amazing," Cory says, smiling.

"It's not my first time," I say, giggling. The smile fades when I remember what happened with Theo yesterday afternoon. Rushing to the bathroom mirror, I look for any obvious bite marks, but most of them have faded and leave tiny scars.

Cory is behind me in one second. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Make me some breakfast."

Cory and I go to work in separate cars so as not to cause any fuss over the media or even just people at work. Amber and Kevin run up to me the minute I step out of my vehicle.

"Hey, how's Theo?" Kevin asks, smirking.

_Ugh, god no, I've just forgotten about him!_ I think, although I hide it from my face. I nod. "He's great."

"You're still with him right?" asks Amber.

I sigh. "Yes, of course, he's fine," I reply. _This is weird,_ I think. _They never used to ask me about Theo_.

"We should totally go on a double date this weekend!" suggests Kevin. "Me, Amber, you and Theo."

"You guys aren't dating," I say, frowning.

"So what? It'd still be fun!" Amber says.

I shake my head no. "You know, I can't do it this weekend."

Kevin glances at Amber in a I-knew-it kind of way. "Really?"

"Yea, i-it's my Mum's birthday," I answer.

"Is she having a party?" says Amber.

"No, I'm just spending Saturday with her," I explain.

"Well, what about Sunday?" they say in unison.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm super busy!" I say, moving around them and starting to walk backwards toward the Paramount Studios building. "M-Maybe another time, really sorry."

I quickly escape their steely glares that are practically begging me to tell the truth and rush into the studio, finding Dianna immediately to tell her what happened.

~Kevin.~

"She hesitated big time!" Amber says as we're walking away.

"I know, and if she was still with Theo, she would've definitely said yes," I agree.

Jenna comes up to us then. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Amber explodes to her, telling her everything that just happened.

"Wow...I can't believe it," is all Jenna can say. "Now we actually have proof! We could become like real detectives!" She rolls her eyes. "Guys, it's none of our business, we shouldn't be meddling in their relationship...if they even have a relationship."

I look at Amber. "She's right."

Amber sighs. "Nuh, screw you guys, I'm finding out more," she says, laughing and walking off.

Jenna and I chuckle.

~Dianna.~

"And then they kept asking me about Theo, I was so uncomfortable!" Lea exclaims.

"Oh my god..." I say. I think about it for a minute. My eyes widen. "Oh my god, they know!"

"Know what?" she asks, frowning.

"They know about you and Cory!" I answer.

Lea jumps up, her mouth dropping. "NO!"

"Yes!" I say, raising my eyebrows. "They were trying to get you to admit to them about your relationship with Cory!"

"I can't believe I didn't realise this before!" Lea sighs, sitting back down. "I'm so stupid!"

"What are you gonna do?" I ask.

"I'm not sure..." she replies. She stands up and starts walking to the door. "I need to talk to Cory."

I nod as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

~Cory.~

I look up from my phone as Lea enters my trailer.

I sit up. "Hey babe."

"Amber and Kevin know about us!" she says.

"What?" I stand up and walk over to her.

Tears fill her eyes. "They kept asking me about Theo and went and told Dianna and she said they probably know about us! After all, they never ask about me and Theo's relationship. I just don't know how they found out."

I sigh. "Maybe it's because we're always sneaking off set into each other's trailer and arriving and going home together." I walk closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. With one finger, I lift her head up so she's looking at me directly in the eye.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. If that means telling everyone about us, then so be it. I don't care, all I know is that I don't want to lose what I have with you." I feel like it's the perfect time to say I love you, but I keep it back.

Lea gives me a small smile. "Thank you, Cory. That means a lot...you mean a lot."

I lean down, meeting our lips in a burst of flavour, making my head spin. When we pull apart, I hug Lea, squeezing her back softly, knowing that I never want to let go.

**Hope you liked it :) Any ideas? What did everyone think of the Monchele's First Time chapter? The next chapter will be up soon! Chapter 20 YAY!**

**-Millie xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 20

~Two Months Later.~

~Lea.~

I don't know what I'm doing. Sitting here in front of my best friend, Jon's, house in my car on a Sunday afternoon. I should probably get out, but I don't want to. Cory and I have been seeing each other a lot at work and sometimes on the weekend, but ever since his father was diagnosed with cancer, he doesn't really feel like talking. I know he's hurting, but I feel really bad because I don't know what it's like.

"Come in," Jon says, scaring the living daylights out of me. He's bent over the car door, staring right at me.

When I'm inside, Jon makes me some tea and gets me to sit down at the kitchen table. "Alright, tell me everything."

I take a deep breath and start. "A little less than two months ago, Cory's father was diagnosed with cancer. At first, Cory was fine with it and then the doctor told us that it was the second worst type of cancer and that it will almost positively end in death. Ever since then, Cor has just been so depressed and angry with himself. I wish he wasn't, it's not his fault. But he doesn't want to do anything. I went to visit him yesterday morning and he looked awful. I was sure he hadn't had any sleep for at least the past week. I thought he was going to faint right in front of me at any moment from exhaustion, but when I left he was exactly the same, staring at the same spot on the same picture of his dad. I just feel so horrible."

As suddenly as Jon had turned up outside my car, I burst into tears. Jon hurriedly puts my tea down in front of me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I rest my head on his chest and just cry.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" I almost shout in fury.

"It's okay, Lee...shh, shh, shh," Jon whispers. He kisses my head and holds me in his arms until all the tears are gone.

"This whole cancer thing is affecting me too, I can't sleep, I'm never hungry and not even a Broadway classic will cheer me up," I explain. "I listen to Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion music every day, but that just seems to depress me more."

Jon grabs my shoulders gently. "Lea, look at me. Everything...will...be...alright."

I nod, leaning in and hugging tightly. "Thank you so much, Jonathon.

"You stay here tonight, baby, you stay here," he says securely.

It's only short, just for a moment, but it's blissful and I know-just like he says-that everything will be alright.

~Mark.~

Friday was the last day of shooting for season one of Glee. Dianna and I have been staying together since then. It's only been three days, and I haven't actually asked her, but it feels like we're living together. None of the Glee cast has really been out lately. Di and I are staying at a little hotel out of LA. It's hidden, which is good because no one here knows who we are, so there's never cameras flashing outside our window. Everyone else who lives in this building is either super old or in university and don't have time to watch television and know that Dianna and I star in Glee.

Cory hasn't been the same either. I don't know when it's going to stop hurting for him. Lea has been there for him all the time, she says that he will never be the same. I miss Cory...the old Cory. The new one is so depressing and doesn't want to do anything. I asked him if he wanted to go fishing yesterday afternoon-which he always is up for-but he said he was busy and I didn't argue. I didn't want to make him angry. Cory has been very angry lately and I think it's been disturbing everyone. I hope he gets better.

I miss him.

**Sorry it was a bit short; the next one will be longer! Hope you liked it :) Any ideas?**

**-Millie xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

A Monchele Love Story-From The First Kiss

Chapter 21

~Cory.~

I can't wipe the smile off my face as I drive to Lea's apartment on Thursday afternoon. I took the day off work today to go to the hospital and spend time with my father, and I must admit, it was definitely the right decision.

"Cory?" Lea asks, frowning, when she opens the door.

"Hey, babe," I say.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just found out some incredible news!" I exclaim. "C-Can I come in?"

Lea nods, smiling slightly. "Yes, of course."

When we are seated down on her bed, I explain to her about my day with Dad and how we talked and talked and talked and spent so much time together, it really felt I was a kid again and he and Mum weren't divorced and everything was perfect.

"I was just about to leave when this doctor came in and said that they'd had a random test of my dad's blood and turns out that he's made an extraordinary recovery! The cancer is almost completely gone," I say. "None of the doctors or nurses knows how he became so much better so quickly and so soon, but I don't care if they know or don't know. My father's not going to die!"

Lea smiles, jumping on and pushing me back onto the bed. She locks her lips to mine in a steamy kiss and straddles her legs so her knees are pushing down on the bed next to my thighs. I kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer into me. Mixing her tongue with mine, Lea puts her hands on the back of my neck and pulls my head closer to hers.

When we pull away for air, Lea says, "I'm so happy for you, Cory! This is amazing."

I smile. "Me too..." I don't know if it's the good news I've just gotten, but I feel an urge to tell her- "I love you."

I'm sure Lea stops breathing for a minute and all we do is lie there and look deeply into each other's eyes.

She blushes and smiles. "I love you too, baby," she finally replies.

Leaning in, I kiss her again, tenderly. I quickly put one of my hands on her ass and move the other under her shirt, fiddling with her bra clip. Lea leans down; whipping my shirt off in a fast motion, then reaches down and unzips my jeans. At this, my erection gets harder and clearer and I start peppering Lea's neck and upper chest with small, wet kisses.

When Lea gives me a look in her eyes that says I can take her shirt off, I don't hesitate. Swiftly pulling it over her head and throwing it on the ground, I focus my attention on her bra. I stare at her almost bare, beautiful breasts as I reach my hand around and unclip it. Lee slips it off her shoulders. She then kneels down on the side of the bed and slips off both my jeans and boxers in one fast movement, revealing my hard member.

Lea stands over me, kissing me once on the lips and trails down my body until she reaches my cock. Hovering over it, Lea runs her sharp nails up the sides of my thighs. She then slowly slips her wet mouth on to the tip and runs it down until she can't go any further and it's almost fully consumed in her mouth. I moan in arousal as she brings her mouth back up it and then down, up, down, up again. Lea gets the tip in her mouth again and circles it four times before taking her tongue out and running it down the side of my erection.

"Oh, Lea," I mumble, unable to form any other words because it feels so good.

"Yea, you like that, Cor," she replies, dipping her head down it once more, before sliding up and quickening the pace. "You'll like this more."

She holds my legs tightly as she quickly moves her head up and down my dick, moving as fast as she can and slowing down when I cum. A sensational feeling shooting up through my head as Lea swallows it and rises up, kissing my torso slowly.

"Babe, that was amazing," I say, still recovering from my ecstasy.

"Mmm...You tasted great," she says, smiling and kissing my lips lightly.

I turn to her, reaching down and unzipping her denim shorts. "Your turn now."

Lea smiles as I slip off her shorts, showing her sexy light blue lace-almost see through-panties. I hook my fingers into the waistband of them and slowly take them off. Parting her legs with hands and leaning down, I kiss each thigh once and then trail my tongue down from her belly button I've reached the area between her legs.

Slipping one finger inside her, I start pumping it in and out of her as she moans loudly.

"God, Cory! Oh!" Lea shouts. I take my finger out and instantly see the disappointment in Lea's eyes.

So, I quickly place my mouth on the inside of her flaps and poke my tongue in as far as I can, making Lea scream in arousal. Gradually taking my tongue out, I move it to her clit and lick it gently.

"Ah, fuck, Cor, don't stop!" shrieks Lea.

I keep moving my tongue around expertly until Lea's has cum and start licking up her juices. When she's finished and we're both exhausted, I lay beside her and hold her.

"Wow, that was so good, Cory," Lea says.

"I know, you too...I could do it again and again and again..." I say, winking at her.

And we did.

**Hi guys, I'm afraid that this story has just become a bit boring for me to write, so this will be the last chapter. I'm very sorry. But if anyone would like to take it over, please tell me. I will probably be starting a Finchel story today or tomorrow, so please don't unfollow me or stop reading, because I am still writing! Hope you liked this one ;) Do tell me if you want to continue writing this yourself or if you know anyone else who might want you. My Finchel story will be starting soon!**

**-Millie xoxo**


End file.
